This Human is Falling In Love
by SooChan
Summary: Yoongi tidak suka bergaul, tidak suka berteman. Jatuh cinta? Apalagi. Tapi ini, manusia ini mengubah seluruh opini dan keyakinannya. Duh, Yoongi, masih kuat napas, kan? BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin / Gs!Min


Yoongi sih enggak masalah jadi orang terbuang yang kerjaannya cuman tidur di setiap jam pelajaran, menuliskan setiap bait kata dengan cairan bening yang turun dari mulutnya itu -iya, iya, iler.

Dia enggak punya temen, enggak mau nyari juga katanya. Buat apa, sih, punya temen? Ngerepotin. Duit juga sering dipinjemin, entaran pas ditagih cuman bisa nyengir.

Percuma kan jadinya hidup berharganya itu terbuang cuman untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang? Yah, contoh si Jungkook, kerepotan ngurusin ekskull saking banyaknya ekskull yang minta bantuan dia. Atau Taehyung yang kebanyakan begahol bareng guru-guru pas arisan, ngomongin baju Ayu Ting Ting sama kaos kakinya Aliando. Atau Namjoon, yang kerjaannya cuman ngerap ampe bebusa, speaker masjid sekolah aja dipake buat ngerap -habis dah dia digebukin jemaah. Atau Seokjin, terkenal seantero sekolah, karena cantik dan suka menolong, walaupun badannya ketinggian, sampai para umat adam mesti mikir dulu buat nembak nih cewek, soalnya tinggi badan cuman ampe keteknya doang. Atau Hoseok, tukang pacut kuda -enggak deng- tukang aegyo di mana-mana, mudah bergaul dan humoris.

Heran Yoongi, tuh orang-orang ngapa betah amat dah bediri di depan khalayak umum, kadang ngerumpi, maen bareng, nonton bareng, mandi bareng, makan bareng, tidur bareng -eh? Yah gitulah, pas bayar utang aja kerjaannya enggak mau bareng-bareng.

Jadi di siang terik yang dipenuhi bulu ketek penuh keringat, Yoongi merelakan dirinya turun tangan dan membeli sekaleng jus untuk mengurangi dahaga, dan mengurangi produksi keringat yang mengucur entah dari mana-mana.

"Siang Yoongi Sunbae."

Yoongi terkaget, ia tersedak dan hampir membanting jus lemonnya karena kesal. Suara lembut dari ujung sana membuat hatinya bergetar-getar. Apaan tuh suara, kek tsunami aja.

"Park Jimin?"

"Iya?" Jimin menoleh, si cewek rambut item panjang, dengan pipi gembil dan pancaran sinar ultraviolet di kulitnya -abis pake Lavenda tadi. "Sunbae panggil saya tadi?"

"Eh?" Yoongi kalap, dia langsung gugup saja, maklum lah, mana biasa dia ngobrol bareng makhluk berbuah dada -mohon, abaikan. "Ah, tidak, itu, ya, tidak, ah, lupakan. Kau mau jus lemon, aku punya dua."

Sebenarnya satunya untuk adiknya di rumah. Yah, lupakan saja, cewek ini sudah menyita perhatiannya, mengertilah sedikit adiknya Yoongi.

"Jarang banget liat Sunbae duduk di taman," mereka bersulang kecil, kemudian tertawa canggung. "Aku dengar Sunbae selalu di kelas."

"Dan tidur," Yoongi menambahkan, aib ya aib, gak usah ditutup-tutupi.

"Haha, Sunbae humoris sekali."

Loh, kan memang benar dia tidur.

"Hm," Yoongi mengagumi si manis Jimin yang masih tertawa, ia terhenyak. Astaga, kenapa orang ini cantik sekali sih?

Jimin menghabiskan jus lemonnya dan berdiri, diikuti dengan Yoongi. Tak lupa, mereka membuang bekas kaleng pada tempatnya, di kaki bangku taman. Eh, enggak, di tong sampah kok. Tong sampah organik.

"Kudengar Yoongi Sunbae adalah orang yang tertutup," Jimin menanggapi, bengong ngeliatin gedung sekolah yang ngelingkerin kaya ular, bikin jengah sih, tapi apa mau dikata, ya pemandangannya cuman itu doang. "Aku kaget Yoongi Sunbae mau negur."

Yoongi juga kaget, kok ada manusia hidup di dunia ini yang bisa ngebuat jantungnya deg-deg-an kaya lagi nerima ujian Matematika. Itu kan lebih ga normal, berhubung hati Yoongi itu selama ini udah di gembok, pake rantai, pake lem besi, dilas, dikasih mantra biar tahan banting. Kok ini masih bisa bedebar-debar kek gini? Jangan-jangan serangan jantung mendadak lagi.

"Hei Jimin," laki-laki itu berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ga ada kerjaan hari ini, dan kudengar kau suka kue. Yah, kakakku baru aja buka toko kue kemaren, masih diskon sampe sekarang."

Jimin kayaknya sih udah tahu nih omongan bakal nyampe mana, tapi mukanya masih masang-masang buka penasaran gitu.

"Itu ..." pas dah Yoongi ngomongnya rada belibet kalau lagi nervous. "Itu ..."

"Itu ...?" kan Jimin jadi ga sabar juga nungguinnya, lagian ini waktu istirahat juga tinggal beberapa detik lagi, Si Pala Ijo masih aja ita-itu-ita-itu.

"Itu ..."

Alah, keburu bel.

 _Kriiinngggg!_

Kan?

Dibilangin ngeyel.

"Iya, aku mau kok ke tempat kakak Yoongi Sunbae hari ini. Jam tiga ya?"

Pasrah deh, Si Jimin ngambil kesimpulan sendiri. Dan untungnya ngepas sama apa yang pengen Yoongi sampein.

"Duh," Yoongi megangin dada sendiri, kenceng amat sih debarannya, udah kayak kereta api shinkansen aja.

.

.

.

Jadi Yoongi di rumah, di kamarnya, mengundang sang adik yang ga kebagian jus dan memilih-milih baju, gayanya udah kayak mau ke istana presiden aja.

"Itu setelan jas tahu, kan cuman pengen ke toko kue ngapain pake jas segala?"

Ucapan adiknya ga direspon, Yoongi malah ngambil baju lain dan langsung nyobain, begitu dia jalan ke kaca, matanya langsung berbinar.

"Wow," Yoongi membenarkan kerah baju kaus biru dan karet celananya. Dia ngambil jaket coklat di gantungan. "Aku keren."

"Iya-iya, enggak berangkat-berangkat entar, tuh Si Jimin paling udah nungguin."

Iya ya, Yoongi mesti cepat kalo kaga tuh cewek bakal ketemu cowok lain dan diembat duluan sebelum Yoongi. Terus pas Yoongi datang, mereka udah ngerencanain pernikahan aja -eh, enggak deng, becanda.

"Dah," Yoongi melambaikan tangan pada adiknya yang mengantar sampe depan pintu, kepaksa sih. Si Yoongi pake motor gede hasil palakan dari tetangga sebelah -maklum, muka sangar, jadi malak dikit langsung dapet.

"Jimin," Yoongi berkata, mencet tombol starter ampe empat kali saking semangatnya -sebenarnya sih cuman gegara bingung, ga ngerti ngejalanin motor gede. Setelah akhirnya lima belas menit dua puluh sembilan detik, akhirnya perjuangan Yoongi ngidupin tuh motor tak sia-sia. "I am coming babe."

Yoongi sampai ke depan sebuah perempatan tidak jauh dari rumah, tempat di mana Jimin nungguin dengan rok selutut dan baju putih tipis (persiapkan jiwa ragamu Yoongi, biasanya yang tipis-tipis itu bahaya).

"Jimin," Yoongi melambaikan tangan, kemudian nunjuk motornya.

Jimin malah masang muka mikir.

"Iya, Yoongi Sunbae, aku tau motor Sunbae keren."

"Lah, kok motor? Maksudku ayo naik," Yoongi benerin helm, kesel juga sih, kok cuman motornya yang dibilang keren -eh, motor tetangga deng.

"Oh-eh," Jimin kelihatan gugup, apa jangan-jangan dia ga pernah dibonceng cowo?

"Ga papa, ayo naik," Yoongi maksa, maksudnya sih ngebuat Jimin yakin, tapi suaranya dipaksain biar kedengaran imut, jadi kek om-om pedofil.

Jimin akhirnya manggut, walaupun rada ragu, tapi naik juga. Nah, ini nih, yang Yoongi tunggu-tunggu. Si Jimin megangin pinggang dia bung ...

"Maaf Sunbae, enggak apa-apa kan?" Jimin nanya, ya ga papalah, tuh cowok malah seneng mukanya.

"Eh iya, ga papa, dieretin juga gak papa."

"Eh?"

"Eh, enggak, ini, tenggorokan Sunbae seret, jadi ngomongnya rada ngawur."

.

.

.

Yoongi ngerem mendadak pas udah nyampe toko, untung Jiminnya duduk nyamping, kalo enggak ...

"Wah, diskon 50 persen," Jimin berdecak kagum. "Jarang banget."

"Hehe, keren kan, ayo masuk," Yoongi narik tangan Jimin masuk terus berdiri di salah satu etalase sambil milihin kue.

"Itu lucu," Jimin nunjuk kue berbentuk kelinci. "Wah, mirip Jungkook."

Nah, Yoongi jadi jealous.

"Yang itu mirip Namjoon Sunbae!" Jimin nunjuk lagi kue yang bentuk wajah dengan kaca mata dan rambut mohwak.

"Itu mirip Seokjin Sunbae!" Jimin ngeliatin kue cinderella khusus untuk ulang tahun anak balita.

"Yang itu mirip Taehyung!"

Hell, itu gambar Yoda -Star Wars.

"Hoseok Sunbae!"

Yang ini kuda.

Hell.

Ini emang abrsurd.

Tapi kok emang mirip sih?

"Jimin, pilih satu, jangan ngemirip-miripin mereka ama temen-temen kamu."

Jimin manggut, terus nunjuk yang warna ijo dan bentuk bunga.

Ini sih kayaknya kue bingka.

"Kok yang itu?"

"Soalnya sama kayak rambutnya Yoongi Sunbae."

Duh, nih, anak. Mau ngebikin orang ngefly. Tapi ga disamain sama kue bingka juga kali.

.

.

.

"Wah Sunbae, makasih buat hari ini!"

Ini sebenarnya belum malam, tapi kayaknya Jimin udah disuruh pulang ama emaknya.

"Iya, eh, Jimin, itu, sebenarnya dari tadi mau bilang," Yoongi ngegaruk tengkuk, terus merhatiin Jimin. "Itu ..."

Jimin nungguin. Ini kayaknya mau nyampein sesuatu yang penting deh. Di temaram langit senja, duh, apalagi yang pantas dikatakan selain ...

"Bramu, kelihatan."

"Eh?"

Yoongi sebenarnya baru sadar juga, pas dia tahu ternyata pakaian tipis warna putih itu emang bener-bener bahaya.

"Pakai ini," Yoongi nyelipin jaket coklatnya, terus berdehem. "Bajunya habis ini buang aja."

Abaikan, kata-kata Yoongi itu emang nyelekit-nyelekit dikit.

"Makasih Sunbae," Jimin berkata malu-malu, mungkin dalam hatinya, _'sialan nih cowo, enggak bilang dari tadi'_.

"Kita bisa jalan bareng lagi kan?"

Muka Jimin langsung merona, duh, manisnya. "Iya, boleh. Kapan aja, yang penting pas lagi gak sibuk."

"Ya udah aku pulang ya," Yoongi lambaikan tangannya -ini Yoongi udah nganterin ampe depan gang rumah Jimin kok, kata Jimin jangan sampe depan rumahnya, soalnya takut Yoongi dibunuh ama bapaknya Jimin.

"By the way, Sunbae!" Jimin manggil, padahal posisi Yoongi udah setengah mau naik ke motor.

"Sunbae keren banget hari ini."

Cup.

Bibir Jimin nempel bentar di pipi Yoongi, iya, cuman pipi.

Duh.

Aduh.

Adaww.

Ini nyium atau panah arjuna, kok panas banget.

"Aku suka Sunbae yang begini."

Emang sebelumnya Yoongi kek gimana?

Yoongi nahan-nahan diri buat enggak nyerocos dan nyium balik si Jimin. Kalau udah terlanjur, entar keperawanan Jimin juga ikutan ilang.

"Makasih Jim, kamu juga cantik banget hari ini."

"Aku suka kamu, Jimin."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Sedang mencari keidiotan di tengah kefrustasian setelah selesai tes. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan mengenai fanfict ini, silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian. Gimme your opinions ...

Makasih yang udah membaca dan berkomentar, kalian baik sekali. Terlebih mau memfavoritkan dan ngefollow.

Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
